One Heck of a Meeting
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: Germany's day at world conference with the hassle of Prussia and Italy. Poland and Liet have an interesting morning aswell. America throws a party, but Poland intrudes on his plans, and misfortune is in store for Canada. Pairings: PruCan, UKUS, GerIta and LietPol, along with one-sided PruHun & RusCan.
1. Chapter 1

**Poland: so, for like some reason, i have to like seriously tell y'all that HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**Lithuania: its so that they dont get sued or something**

**Poland: OMG! LIET! We're in the next chappie!**

**Lithuania: ok...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the morning of a World Conference, one of Ludwig's least favorite days. America, France, and England were always fighting. His brother would try and come just to disrupt the peace, if there was any. And he had to deal with Romano glaring at him while Feliciano tugged at his sleeve and whined for pasta.

Ludwig woke up as he always did five minutes before his alarm went off. Therefore that made the time 4:55am. He sighed and turned the alarm off, Italy was as usual in his bed. Germany sighed again and trudged downstairs to let his three dogs out. Aster, the oldest and a gift from Prussia, jumped up from the dog bed to greet him. Berlitz and Blackie also jumped up. Ludwig let them out and went to get their food.

To keep his kitchen floor pristine he feed the dogs outside. The early morning sun was peeking at the horizon, as if it was deciding if it should rise or not. Aster barked catching Ludwig's attention. Germany turned around to see the door sliding shut.

"Keseesee! I am awesome!" came from the other side of the door.

"Bruder open the door, I have to get ready for the meeting!" Ludwig yelled pounding on the glass door.

There was no answer.

_I should have locked the basement door, why can't I learn from my mistakes?_ Ludwig wondered.

After about five minutes of pounding on the door Ludwig heard a voice.

"Hey, can you shut up!" Vash yelled across the yard

"Sorry Vash, I was locked out by mein bruder." Germany explained

"You're going to be late to the meeting; here I'll open your door." Vash said sticking his head back into his house then emerging a few seconds later with his gun.

Germany dove onto the ground to avoid being shot.

Shattering glass and a startled yelp signaled the door had been 'opened'.

"There, now stop your pounding!" Vash yelled retreating from his window.

The dogs barked excitedly running back into the house. They yelped as the glass dug into their paws. Germany sighed; this was going to be a long day.

He got the dogs on their beds and spent the next hour pulling glass from their paws and bandaging their feet.

Then Ludwig cleaned his floors, they had gotten bloody. He cleaned the rest of the glass up, cutting his knee when he accidently kneeled on one.

He cursed and fished cleaning. Then he stole a glance at the clock, 5:58. He cursed and ran upstairs. He didn't have time to deal with Gilbert now but later he would. Italy was in his room, as Germany could tell by the closed door.

Ludwig went into his room to take a shower. Then getting out he realized he didn't have a clean suit. He cursed again and just found a pair of jeans for now. He stalked back into his bathroom and opened the cabinet containing his hair gel, he hated when his hair wasn't slicked back neatly.

The container was empty, completely empty and it has half full yesterday! Germany cursed and slammed the cabinet shut. Breaking the glass. Just then Italy walked in.

"Ve Luddy! Ahhh!" Italy yelled stepping on the glass.

Germany blushed at being found half dressed and cursed when Italy stepped on the glass.

Ludwig sighed, stepped over the glass and picked up the crying Italian. He put Italy on the bed and looked at his foot, no embedded glass. Ludwig put a band-aid on it and asked

"What did you want?"

"Ve, I couldn't get some stuff done."

"What exactly?" Ludwig asked trying not to scream from exasperation

"My belt, my ties, my shoes, and my suit jacket buttons, they're sooo difficult!" Italy yelled

Now Ludwig was used to most of those, but Italy couldn't do his belt? He always did!

"Ve! Luddy please do my belt for me, I can't!" Italy whined

"Don't call me Luddy! And why can't you do your belt, you always do!" Germany said blushing

"I just can't." Italy replied running his fingers through Germany's hair

"Stop playing with my hair!"

"Ve, but it's so pretty like this!" Italy said

Ludwig sighed for the twentieth time that morning and did Italy's belt while blushing furiously.

Then there was a sound of clicking and some flashed companied by a 'keseesee'.

Gilbert walked into the room with a camera.

"Hungary is going to _love_ these!"

Germany stared, his brother platinum hair wasn't its usual messy self. It was spiked with gel.

He was also dressed in Ludwig's suit. So he did have a clean suit!

Ludwig walked over to Prussia and grabbed his shoulders. He smelled, it was his hair gel!

"Bruder, why are you wearing my suit and have my hair gel?" Ludwig asked gritting his teeth and shaking Gilbert

"Uh, bro, please stop hurting me, its un-awesome." Gilbert said with a little fear in his crimson eyes

Ludwig could be really scary when angry.

"Sorry! I wanted to look professional being in charge of the east part of Germany." Prussia said

"We agreed I would represent Germany in meetings and you hate dressing professional." Ludwig said gripping his brothers' shoulders tighter

"Ok, fine I did it to impress Hungary so she would choose me over Austria." Prussia said looking down so quite Ludwig almost didn't hear.

"I see, you can wear the dress shirt but can I have my suit jacket?" Germany asked quietly so Italy wouldn't hear

Prussia slipped it of smiling at Germany to say 'thanks' without speaking.

"Bruder please supervise Italy. Italy would you make breakfast?" Germany asked refusing to look at the clock

"So I can come to the meeting?" Prussia asked

Italy bounced out of the room singing.

"Fine, but behave yourself bruder." Germany said

"Danke, bruder." Prussia said smiling

"Welcome, and good luck." Germany said closing the door.

It was no secret how much Gilbert loved Hungary; it was the least he could do for his bruder to let him come with.

Ludwig found a pair black dress pants and a red shirt. His suit jacket was black so it would look alright. He dressed and ran downstairs.

The stove was on fire, the dogs cowering in the corner, and Prussia and Italy were both staring at it.

"Ludwig fix it!"

"VEEEEE!"

Germany sighed, grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out. It was now 7:47 and the meeting was at eight thirty.

"In the car, we need to leave." Ludwig ordered.

They left quietly. Germany examined the contents of the pan. Pasta and… a beer can?

Ludwig returned the pan to the dirty stove. He ran from the kitchen before he had a mental break down over how dirty his kitchen was.

He walked into the garage to see Prussia behind the driver wheel of his Porsche. Italy was in the back seat. Ludwig, with no energy left already climbed in the passenger seat and smashed his head into the dash board.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark: REVIEW PEOPLE<strong>

**Norway: The writers appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**America: Since today is Valentine's Day...**

**England: and writer#2 was sick with a fever earlier...**

**Sealand: And is going to be FOREVER ALONE.**

**Estonia: She decided to post this because it was done earlier than expected.**

**Poland: And she was wearing a Hetalia shirt earlier, still is. I should have like been on it.  
><strong>

**Lithuania: HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chappie 2<p>

"OMG Liet! Can you like pretty please make me breakfast cause I like wanna sleep in today?" The bright blond haired Polak begged the brown haired Lithuanian. Toris sighed, this happened every morning but he didn't mind, it was quite fun being dragged around by Feliks.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" He asked his friend.

"Omg, I like totally want some waffles." The blond responded.

"Ok, I'll make some; do you know what time the World Conference is at?"

"I like totally forgot, I seriously didn't even know it's today. I have to like totally choose my outfit for it!" Feliks said and rushed towards his overflowing closet. Toris smiled at his crazy antics and went to kitchen to make the waffles. Along the way he pulled out his cell phone and called Estonia.

"Hey Eduard, do you know what time the World Conference starts?" He spoke to his iPhone.

"I think it's at 8:30. Are you going there with Feliks?" His Estonian friend asked.

"Yeah." He gave a small laugh, "Anyway I got to go, see you there." he said and hung up and looked at the clock. 7:20 Am. It wasn't that late to start worrying they wouldn't be late...or was it?

Liet shook that thought out of his mind. It wasn't the time to be worrying. After he made the waffles, Feliks bounced down the stairs wearing a modified version of his traditional clothes, as in the female clothing. But instead of the skirt being ankle length, it only went about mid-thigh. He had the apron cut a few inches shorter. The vest that was supposed to go over the pheasant blouse, was undecorated, which was impossible to find in stores and unusual for him. His blouse was normal, except for the fact that he sleeves were shortened, by a lot, so that it was now like a t-shirt. Feliks did not button his blouse all the way up either.

"Hey Liet! Do you like this new outfit?" He called out to the Lithuanian who had just finished making the waffles and looked up and blushed. "You know you love me~" The Polak said before gracefully sitting down to eat, showing off a tad bit. Liet was turning red as he mumbled about getting ready and went upstairs.

"I like totally have him in my hands." Feliks whispered, happy because he was in love with the Lithuanian.

When Toris came back down, wearing a brown shirt and black pants, Feliks was jumping around the kitchen singing _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup. Toris sighed inwardly; he knew Feliks would never change. Then he looked at the clock and screamed.

"FELIKS, GET IN THE CAR! ITS 8:18 AND THE MEETING STARTS SOON!" he then grabbed the still dancing blond and ran out the door and into the car. Once in the car Feliks found a station on the radio and started blasting it. The song was _Uprising _by Muse.

Toris laughed lightly, this was going to be an interesting day. Well except for the fact Feliks was shoving an unhealthy fascination with Arthur, which was worrying him that Feliks would leave him.

Once Feliks started blasting _Uprising_ he also started singing and dancing along. And it was quite a small car, but this time he managed not to hit Toris on the head.

Feliks was very happy to go to the World Conference. He always loved to show off his newest cross-dressing outfit and because of his new unhealthy fascination with England. He loved Toris more, but there was just something attractive about that British accent. He knew that it worried Toris, he read his diary before, ya know. But he knew Toris would love him no matter what.

Feliks then decided which nations would look the best in a skirt. France? Absolutely not, let's not imagine that. England? No. America? OMG NO. Toris? Omg Toris.

"Omg like seriously Toris can you please wear a mini-skirt to the conference?" he begged.

"No."

"Awwwwww, but pleeaassseee."

"No, end of discussion."

The blond then began to think of other countries. Feliciano? Already happened. Romano? Nahhh. (A/N: someone already wrote a fan fic like that, js). Spain? My god no. Canada? OMG TOTALLY. Feliks then pulled out his iPhone and dialed Canada's number.

"Like hey Canada!"

"Oh, hi Poland."

"Would you like, totally cross-dress with me to the World Conference?" The blond asked. Toris stared at him with wide eyes in front of the Conference building.

"Uh...What?"

"Like, a skirt would seriously look good on you, and I like have just the perfect one. A special someone might actually notice you~." Feliks said/sang.

"Um..." Feliks could just imagine the gigantic blush on the Canadian's face.

"Pretty please with a Pony on top!"

"Ok." He replied softly.

"OH YEAH!" the Polak screamed. "So like I'm standing outside waiting for you." he said and hung up and Toris face palmed.

"Poland, I'll go save you a seat in the conference. Canada also. I'm going to go ahead and meet up with Estonia and Latvia."

"Ok, I like totally can't wait, this is going to be one AMAZING World Conference!" Toris walked away from Feliks's ranting and Canada walked up to Feliks.

"OMG Matthew you're here! Like here's the skirt! Don't worry, if anyone like asks, tell them you seriously like lost a bet to me or something." The Polak smile enthusiastically and waved a black pencil-skirt. "You're already like wearing a white dress shirt so it'll be perfect.

-Meanwhile-

Prussia just manically drove up to the conference meeting. Prussia stopped in mid-laugh and nearly chocked. In front of the World Conference Hall, Poland stood talking to Canada. Except Canada was wearing a skirt, a pencil skirt, which outline his butt a lot. Canada had tucked his dress shirt into the skirt.

Germany, like all other countries didn't notice that Canada was there and he thought that Poland had really gone deranged and was hallucinating. But he was also too busy freaking out because they were not as early as he had hoped they would be. As the three got out of the car, Poland smiled and waved to Feliciano, calling him over. Canada slightly turns and was looking very nervous and red at the upcoming Prussian, who was slightly blushing at his thoughts, completely forgetting about Hungary for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>writer#2: I cannot put into words how much i hate this holiday *forever alone and proud*<strong>

**Norway: Review, please, or Denmark's gonna give me a big headache.**

**Denmark: *obnoxious laugh***

**Canada: With only one review, writer#2 doesn't know if its good, and there no word from writer#1 except for the fact that shes writing chappie 3**

**writer#2: thanks Canada, and yeah, a special thanks to our one reviewer! Also, if anyone draws Canada in a skirt, doesn't have to be the one i described, i will freaking like give them a mental hug  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Italy- Ve! PASTAAAA!**

**Germany- Italy! you're supposed to say the disclaimer!**

**Italy-Ve?**

**Germany-*sighs* Hetaliashadow doesn't own anything besides the work**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As Gilbert stood ogling at Canada Italy dragged Germany over to Romano and Spain.

"Ve! Fratello, how are you! Hello Spain!" Feli enthusiastically screamed.

Romano looked over to his idiot brother running towards them and mumbled some curses.

"Roma don't be that way." Antonio said pulling Romano closer to him and grimacing.

It had only been a month since the attack (**A/N yeah so we have another story Lovino's Revenge, that's just a reference to it, no real need to read it for this fic unless you want)** and some injuries still hurt

"Bastard don't hurt yourself. It's not my fault my brothers an idiot." Romano muttered

"Oh he's not that bad. Oh look! Germany's hair!" Antonio said shocked

"I'm not looking at the potato bastard." was Romano's curt reply

Italy, reaching them immediately started babbling about pasta and everything under the moon. Germany felt Romano glaring at him. He looked around; he really wanted to get to the Conference hall, but seeing as it was in England and Arthur hadn't arrived it wasn't proper to go in. Feli grabbed Ludwig's hand suddenly and for no real reason. Romano looked as if he wanted to strangle Germany. Spain was cooing softly to him in Spanish to calm him down. Ludwig, trying to stop his morning from becoming worse, looked for a reason to leave.

He found his brother eyeing… a wall? Close enough

"Err, I have to go keep mein bruder out of trouble." Ludwig said freeing his hand from Feli and making his way over to Gilbert.

Upon getting closer he saw someone that looked remotely like America, but he was kind of different… Germany racked his brain trying to find who it was. Canada! America's brother! Walking up and seeing Gilberts face he knew his brother was about to do something not planned out. He walked up behind Gilbert, saying hi to Feliks.

"Bruder, what are you doing? Hungary remember?" Ludwig said quietly.

That snapped Prussia back into reality. Right, Hungary, not Canada.

Gilbert scanned the groups of people looking for Hungary. He spotted her and ran leaving Canada confused, and Poland curious.

"I'll explain later." Ludwig said shaking his head.

His hair got in his eyes.

"So, like why is your hair down? It's like totally not you." Poland asked

"Gilbert used my hair gel." was all Ludwig explained

Poland was about to ask a question but Vash stalked right up to Germany and began waving his gun

"You made me wake up Liechtenstein! **(A/N apparently Liechtenstein doesn't have a human name(writer#2 - duuhh))**

Ludwig resisted the urge to take Vash's gun, as it was probably loaded and he had a tendency to be trigger happy.

"I'm sorry, blame mein bruder." Ludwig said looking for him

Gilbert was nowhere to be seen seeing as he asked Hungary to come with him. They were on the side of the building away from the rest of the countries

"What do you want Gilbert?" Hungary asked

"Eliza, I- I love you! Would you marry me?" Gilbert blurted out

His response was a face full of cast iron.

He fell onto the ground and yelped. Hungary stormed away muttering curses. Gilbert, though he was too awesome, curled up into a ball on the ground.

Germany, still looking for him saw Hungary storming away from the side of the building and dashed over. He saw his bruder in a ball silently crying

"Bruder?" Ludwig called softly

No response.

A car pulled up and England stepped out. The countries started making their way to the conference hall.

"Bruder, come on, it's time for the meeting." Germany said again

"Go to the damn meeting West. Leave me alone." Gilbert said coldly

"Gilbert…" Ludwig trailed off

Every now and then Gilbert got into his moods where he would be depressed about not being a country. During those times it was best to leave him alone but Ludwig couldn't decide what to do.

"Germany go to the meeting, I'll stay with Prussia." A meek voice said

Ludwig turned around, Canada, in his skirt, was standing there. Ludwig nodded slowly then ran into the building

"Go away." Gilbert said

"No." Canada said

At this refusal Gilbert sat up. The right side of his face was bruised and slightly bloody. He looked a Canada with a looked of shock and surprise.

Canada didn't talk but took and ripped his shirt sleeve.

"Don't do that!" Gilbert protested

"Too late." Canada said wiping the blood from Gilbert's face

"What happened?" he asked

"Frying pan wielding devil woman. I liked her, but I wasn't thinking and asked her to marry me." Gilbert said looking at the ground

"Your hair is different." Canada said

"I wanted to look nice, but it didn't help any." Gilbert said

"I think you look nice, just one thing wrong." Canada said

"What?" Gilbert asked frowning

Canada said nothing but reached over and messed up Prussia's hair returning it to its normal state of disarray.

"Thank you… Canada" Gilbert said smiling

Now it was Canada's turn to be dumbfounded

"Y-you know my name…"

"No, what is your real name?" Gilbert asked.

"Uh it's Mathew."

"Well thank you, Mathew."

"Are you going to join the meeting?" Mathew asked

"Oh, uh no I don't think so." Gilbert responded

"Well ok, I have to go but…"

"But what?" Gilbert asked

"Do you maybe want to go to a party with me tomorrow? America, my brother is hosting one. All the countries are going."

"… Yeah I will… Mattie." Gilbert said standing

Canada smiled at the nickname and ran to the meeting unaware that Poland had just heard and taped the whole conversation from the conference hall.

"OMG this is like totally the best day ever." Feliks said

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." Toris said frowning.

Poland ignored him and played the recording really loud on the presentation board thing. The countries stared and gaped in shock. Ludwig face palmed, Spain almost fainted, and France started being creepy. England laughed and America said,

"Hey any bets on how soon they'll kiss at my party?"

Many countries ignored that but Spain, France, and England walked up.

"I bet they will by the time the nights over." France said waving some Euros.

"By at least eight Gilbert will make a move." Spain said offering some more Euros.

America took their bets and they walked away.

England leaned close to America, his breath tickling Alfred's neck.

"I bet they will kiss by the nights over, but I'm not betting money. What do you say Alfred?" England said rather husky

America grinned evilly, "You're on"

* * *

><p><strong>Hungray-OMG yaio! Japan I need your camera!<strong>

** Japan-I'm sorry but Prussia-san is borrowing it**

** Hungary-WHY?**

** Japan-I don't know…**

** Germany-CAN ANYONE ACTUALLY SAY THEIR LINES?**

** Hungary- uh I forgot**

** Germany-*stares* wurst to those who review**

** Italy- PASTAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Canada: uhm...i dont like the way this story is going in writer#2's brain. well uts all depends on writer#1 in the next chappie**

**Prussia: Dont worry, it has me! therefore its awesome! **

**Canada: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Chappie 3<p>

Prussia woke with a groan. He still felt lifeless from yesterday. he vaguely remembered that his brother dragged him home, and felt slightly ashamed that Can-No Matthew saw that. Gilbert wanted to know why he didn't notice how awesome that Canadian was, and how un-awesome Hungary was. The Prussian wanted to know why hadn't he fallen in love with the Canadian first, that's right, he never wore a skirt before.

Woah wait, Canada's a dude! Gilbert sprang out of bed, but then again, does it really matter. Anyway, he was excited because he was going to see Canada. He wondered if Poland was gonna keep his promised and make him crossdress again. That would be lovely. he sighed and fell back asleep, he had time until the party.

Germany groaned. Italy had apparently turned off his alarm clock and since he was up so late. It was already 7:30am. He quickly got up and let out his dogs. As he was feeding his dogs, he was vary of the door behind him getting shut, but nothing happened. _What is up with mein bruder these days. _All of a sudden the house phone ran, so Ludwig went inside, leaving his dogs outside.

"Uh, hello?" He said into the phone.

"Um, hello Germany. I am calling to...inform you all that...because a knife is being-AHHHH ENGLAND HELP ME AHHH IM GONNA DIE!" America is practically screaming into the phone.

"Ok! I've called down Poland! I can say it just STOP" Ludwig could hear that America was in tears and wondered what the crazy Polak was up to now.

"So, Feliks came over suddenly, is holding a knife to my throat-IS THAT BLOOD ON MY JACKET! oh. its not - Anyway Poland is going to cut my throat out if I don't tell you that that party im holding today is a dress up party. And its perfered that some cross-dress. But Poland will personally call those and help them dress up- GAAAHHH ENGLAND! HAVE YOU COME TO SAAVE ME?" At this point Ludwig facepalmed and hung up. He knew one thing, Poland would never change.

"Ve~ Luddy! Poland invited me over today! So see ya! I felt some pasta in the fridge!" Germany heard Felicicano say before he ran out of the house.

Germnay facepalmed. Well at least he didn't have to cross-dress. But he was very scared about going. He decided it would be the best if he just didn't come. Then the phone began to ring, Germany answered it without looking who called, thinking it was Feli.

"So like, i know you're like thinking about totally not coming, but I'll let you know, Italy is like over at my house now, and he'd be very sad if you didn't come cause he's dressing all pretty for you-DONT YOU LIKE DARE HANG UP!" Germany stood there with his mouth agape, how did Poland know he was going to do that, well he did live at his house at some point, but still.

" Also, from like the time when like Prussia and I were like totally best friend, he told me alot about you that you like don't want everyone to know. So like make sure to dress nicely. Also, like dress up Prussia, red perferrably."

"I dont want to know what he said, and why red?"

"Just like give him a red tie or dress up shirt or like something"

"But why?"

"Because imma like force Canada to wear a red dress. Duhh!"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that he a oogling Canada yesterday?"

"Like totally. I am so like gonna hook them up tonight."

"Um ok. I dont need to hear more of this."

"Okai, just please wear green. kay-thanks-bye" And so the Polak hung up, leaving the German standing there, the phone in his hand, eyes twitching. Sometimes, he wondered how all the eastern countries put up with him.

* * *

><p>"Omg Liet, I am so excited for this party. Oh, by the way, can you like go get Canada for me? Because I'm like afraid if I leave this room, Romanos like gonna go on a rampange." Feliks chattered into the phone. "Oh it's for the party later today at Alfred's. Didn't you get the phone call." Poland could hear Toris's facepalm through the phone. " Like how could you forget that totally awesome phone call. Don't forget to pick up Canada. I gotta go make Romano coaperate. Bye!" The Polak cheerfully hung up.<p>

"Tsk Tsk. What to do with you Romano." Feliks said, circling the Italian.

"Let me fucking go! Damnit! Pony Bastard!" Romano screamed, wriggling in the chair to which he was tied to, clearly unhappy.

"But I'm gonna dress you up."

"No! especially not when Antonio can fucking see it!"

"Eh?" Feliks said, leaning into the others face, his hands on his hips. "But you promised me the other day. Plus, last month you didn't mind." **(A/N writer#2: this story is starting to seems like its on crack...oppsie)**

"So! I changed my mind! Fucking bastard!"

"Too late for that my dear friend. I think you and Feli should have similar dresses. Pink suits you more, as i've seen from your childhood photos."

"No!" wailed Romano, "Please I dont wanna crossdress. I'd rather wear a suit."

"Jezz, i was like just kidding. If you dont wanna, then your not gonna." Feliks huffed. "But you're still gonna be here with the rest of us."

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Romano grew wary.

"Hungary might bring over Taiwan, Belarus, Ukraine, China, Norway, and Finland."

"How did you get those guys to cooperate." Romano said weakly, hanging his head.

"Because they think it's like going to be fun! Well except for Norway but he's just gonna wear a suit, I just wanted him to come. Also Feli's going to pick up Japan right now and Liet is going to drop off Canada. Oh, what color suit should you wear? Hm..."

* * *

><p>In the end, Poland made Feli wear a green dress with a white apron and black laces on the back. China wore one of his traditional dresses, he still claimed its not a dress. Japan also wore traditional robes<strong>(AN whatever theyre called). **

Taiwan wore an oriental, short, red dress with black leggings. Hungary wore a black dress that seemed similar to a butterfly. Belarus wore her usual clothing, Ukraine wore a light blue, flowing dress . Norway wore a sailor's suit, and everyone managed to convince Finland to wear a long white gown. Poland himself wore a non-altered traditional dress. Romano was wearing a deep green dress shirt. Canada wearing a figure hugging, tight red dress, which stood out more than he did...

* * *

><p>Sweden stood looking at Sealand. "So can Latvia come over for a sleepover? Neither of us are going to the party. Please!" The small nation begged.<p>

"Hm..." Sweden said while thinking. "Sure"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go call Lativia now!" Sealand said and ran off. Sweden turned to Denmark.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready." Denmark said. He was wearing a red dress shirt which he did not button all the way with a red jacket. Sweden himself wore a dark blue dress shirt with a white and light blue striped tie. (**A/N i just had had to...)**

* * *

><p>Germany sighed and looked at his brother who was passed out on his bed in the basement.<p>

"Hey. Time to get ready for the party." He said, which had no effect. he sighed and said, "Don't you remember?...uhhh...oh yeah... Canada's gonna be there."

"Holy crap are we late?" Prussia jumped up and screamed.

"No. Here's your clothes. Poland requested them so..." He sighed, hading his brother the red dress shirt and pants.

"Feliks, huh? he managed to keep his promise. Awesome."

"What promise?" Ludwig asked, confused.

"Oh nothing." Gilbert said with a smirk, and Germany walked upstairs to change into his requested clothing. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"I am happy that Poland did not harm me! The hero! And I hate dressing up." Alfred exclaimed, doing the last minute touched on his house for the party.<p>

"Hey, it's not that bad of an idea. Having a dress-up party sounds quite fun." Arthur remarked, sitting on the table. He was wearing a green dress shirt that made his eyes pop out.

"How can it be fun?." Pouted Alfred, who was wearing a light blue dress shirt.

"You can see the sexy me dressed up nicely."

"Good point there." Alfred remarked, looking at the British guy and blushing.

"You know, dressing up originated from me." they heard Korea talking to Hong Kong, who was ignoring him.

"Hey, are we like going to play 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle?" Hong Kong asked America.

"Yeah! Totally!" He said while smiling. The guests have started to arrive.

* * *

><p>Russia stood outside facing the cold wind. Life just wasn't fair. First Lithunia, Latvia, and Estonia were taken from him. Not to mention Poland and Prussia got way too friendly with each other in his household before they ran off together. Ukraine would always run away when she saw him, and Belarus just scared him so much. Whenever he tried to talk to anyone they ran away screaming. He just didn't understand why.<p>

But now, the only person left, was being taken away. Yes, most forgot about him, but he loved him, and would not let him be taken.

"Instead of just standing there, why don't you take what's yourrs." General Winter whispered into Ivan's ear.

"I will." he murmered, and started walking toward Alfred's house, knowing someone would be there. He was emiting a purple flame that always burned fear into his enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>writer#2: i dont wanna make Russia seems like a bad person, cause he's just misunderstood, that's all...right?...<strong>

**Sweden: this is m'wife...**

**Finland:...Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prussia- Oi I'm awesome!**

**Italy-Ve pasta**

**Romano- Hey you're supposed to read the disclaimer!**

**Prussia- I'm too awesome for that crap.**

**Romano-SPAIN! I tried being nice, can I yell now?**

**Spain- Forgive Lovi, now to the point, Hetalia Shadow doesn't own Hetalia. And I love Romano.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ludwig was behind the wheel of his Porsche waiting for Gilbert to get in the car. Feli was riding with Romano and Antonio so Ludwig actual had a moment of peace. Gilbert walked into the garage in a red dress shirt, companied by black dress pants and shoes with a black tie and jacket. His hair was not tamed in the least. He opened the door and Ludwig gagged

"Bruder! Are you wearing cologne!"

"Uh, yeah I am, thought it would be nice." Gil said

"You don't spray on the whole bottle!" Ludwig said pulling out of the garage

"Hey it was only about a quarter!" Gil protested

Ludwig has used the last of his self control; he smashed his face into the steering wheel and mumbled "Mein Gott."

Ludwig rolled down the window and drove to Alfred's house. Hopefully this would be a fun party.

Feli was prancing around Spain's house in his dress, which Hungary had given him to wear. Romano was sulking in the corner waiting for Spain. He had on a green shirt which matched Spain's eyes, black pants and shoes and a black tie. Also, though no one saw it, his cross necklace from Spain. (**A/N I heard Romano had a cross necklace and that Spain had given it to him, being a Spamano fan I couldn't resist adding that.)**

"Antonio come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Romano yelled up the stairs

Antonio came down wearing a black shirt with gray jacket, red tie, and gray pants. He also had a masquerade mask on.

Romano sighed but said nothing. Feli and Antonio started babbling about something.

"Roma you're shirt looks very nice, it's a pretty color, goes well with your hair." Antonio said walking to his car

"Ve, fratello it also matches Spain's eyes! Did you do that on purpose?" Feli asked happily

Romano went on a swearing rant, Feli cowered into the farthest corner of the car and Spain drove trying to calm him down which was unsuccessful. At Alfred's house they got out and saw most of the nations had already arrived.

Feli ran in and found Ludwig talking to Kiku. Romano and Spain walked in together and went to talk to France, to Romano's distain.

The Nordic's were over at a table playing poker and drinking, Alfred has serving hamburgers, and England, who was dressed up (if you counted his player outfit dressed) was serving rum shots and trying to stop staring at Alfred. Feliks and Toris were chatting with China, Hungary, and Austria.

Germany looked around to see what his bruder was doing, but didn't see him nearby. Italy grabbed his sleeve and dragged him again into the conversation.

Unknown to all a very violent fight was about to occur.

Upon arrival Prussia began looking for Mathew. That was the only reason he would dare come within a mile of frying-pan-bitch-devil-lady. He had also, to his dislike, not fear; saw the big nosed freak's car. Gilbert, being as awesome as he was, figured Mathew wouldn't be inside, since people didn't see him, they'd usually knock into him or sit on him.

Gilbert made his way to the back door and heard a scream which sounded too much like Mathew. He ran through Alfred's screen door, ripping the screening and knocking it off its hinges.

In the dark backyard Ivan had cornered Mathew and was whispering creepily to him.

"Come on now Matvey, why would you want to be with Prussia? He isn't a nation, da? I've more to offer you, come now Matvey, I love you. Become one with mother Russia, da? No one will ever not notice you again." Ivan kept stepping closer backing Mattie into the fence.

A meek no from Canada along with a weak shove was Ivan's response.

Gilbert was frozen with fear, only Ivan could do that to him, but he needed to save Mattie.

Ivan was now almost on top of Mattie and Gilbert knew better than anyone what happened next. And he wasn't about to let that happen to his Mattie.

Gilbert ran towards Ivan and tried his absolute hardest to tackle him. But it was like throwing a pebble against a wall.

Prussia now was on the ground from impact but he jumped up, now being in the same position as Mathew. Ivan smiled

"Gil, have you come back for another time? I'm surprised but pleased, da~. You did cause me some problems though; perhaps I'll teach you a … lesson."

Inside Ludwig knew something was wrong. Whether it was because he and Gil were brothers or that he just knew, wasn't known.

"Is everything alright Germany-san?" Kiku asked.

"No… I don't believe so. I think my brother's in danger…" Ludwig trailed off

Feli looked up at him and Kiku frowned. Then he remembered, a chill passed though him. He had saw Russia's car outside. Memories from the Berlin Wall flooded his mind. He rushed away to find his brother.

America noticed this and being the hero he had to investigate. Feliks noticed Alfred leaving so naturally he followed.

"Hey! Who broke my door?" Alfred yelled

Germany didn't answer but ran out it followed by the two.

"Hey this is like supposed to be fun! And you're like supposed to be kissing Italy! And Gilbert's supposed to be like invading Canada's vital regions! I like seriously bet money on that!" Poland said running into the back yard.

Ludwig even in the dim back yard saw Prussia shaking, Mathew cowering, and even more sharply he saw Russia's pipe swing and connect with Gilbert.

Ludwig ran and flung himself at Russia, Poland began ranting and kicking him, while the hero took the pipe. Through the four of them yelling "You're like totally a jerk", "I'm the hero!" a string of German curses and angry Russian words, people came from inside to see what was going on. Mathew took this chance to help a dazed Prussia to his feet and together, they slipped into the now empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer 1- oooh wasn't that fun? (Sorry to those who like Russia, I'm not trying to hate on him, in fact I loathe General Winter and feel sorry for Ivan but it had to happen for the story.)<strong>

**Gilbert- that was certainly not fun!**

**Ludwig- no, no it was not**

**Romano- eh I don't care. Tomatoes for those who review. Hopefully they will upload soon.**

**Writer 1- Ok so me and writter2 have kinda talked about using pen names but didn't know what to use so I'm going to come up with a really terrible name now. Uh… Falke yeah I'll use that (Falcon in German. ya I'm a loser open to suggestions just saying)**

**writer#2- yeah, thants right, im here, in "Falke's" chappie, for three reasons. one, i couldn't stand not seeing those horizontal lines, and two, i like, perfer it when russia calls canada "matvey" not "mattie". and to see how long its gonna take her to notice. thats all, have a good day and thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hungary: I always love the last chappies, not because theyre the ending, but because of-**

**Austria: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia. Enjoy the story, which i never seemed to appear in except for on chapter...**

**writer#2: poor Austria, anyway, last chappie, as always, its number 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie 6<strong>

Matthew dragged the partially concious Prussian into his brother's house, which was not as empty as it seemed, the other nations had thankfully gone back inside once they realized it was Ivan outside. The back end of the house was nearly empty thankfully, not that he was noticed. He carried Gilbert upstairs and started opening the spare rooms his brother had.

He opened the first door. "Hey! America~ Oh, hon hon! come-" at this Canada slamed the door. _Stupid France, what a terrible parent, you don't even know your own kid_. He thought and opened the other doors.

In the next one he opened, there was a scream as Natalya ran up to the door and screamed, "My brother?" which also received a slam.

_Is there any open room?_ Mattie wondered and just walked straight down the the end of the hall, with the Prussian over his shoulder. He then opened the last door on the side, most people never noticed it there. Thankfully, it was empty. He set Prussia down on the bed and quickly went to first change himself out of the dress and into his normal hoodie and jeans.

* * *

><p>After Ludwig flung himself at the Russian, he was quickly thrown back at the fence. He kept running and charging again and again, and kept getting repeatatively thrown at the chain-link fence. America had taken Ivan's pipe and was about to hit the Russian with it but Ivan grabbed it, picked Alfred and the pipe up, and swung it so hard that the American was thrown into the wall of his own house. he slumped down, and blood starrted trickling slowly out of the side of his mouth.<p>

Arthur, being the great boyfriend that he usually wasn't, and quite smarter than Alfred, quickly grabbed him and ran inside, whilst putting him on the table and quickly treating his wound.

In the meantime Poland had hit Russia in the place where the sun don't really shine that much, which resulted in Ivan laying on the ground. **(A/N, believe it or not, Poland's the man)**

"Do you like seriously have to ruin everything? Weren't Toris, Ravis, Eduard, Gilbert and I enough? Do you seriously have to look for more? How much fucking more do you want? You have Natalya who'd like fucking die for you! What the hell do you seriously want?" Poland screamed whilst jumping up and down in anger on the Russian. Everyone in the party had stoped and turned to look at Poland's temper tantrum.

"I was always getting so lonley in the cold. Its so cold and sad there. I want to be in a meadow with sunflowers instead." Ivan weakly said, he knew how vicious the mad Polak could be.

"And you all," Feliks screamed, turning and pointing at everyone, "Why the hell do I always have to be standing up to this fat-ass alone! huh? What can't you all say anything to him? Why don't you all know why he's like that huh? Why do the ones that had to suffer with him know? Can anyone like seriously answer that? It's cause like because we actaully talk to him!"

Feliks stormed pass everyone and went inside.

"I am so totally gonna like dance now, i dont know about the rest of you."

Feliks went up to Cuba, who was currently acting as the DJ and requested "A Duskland Fairytale" by _The Killers._ **(A/N its a very good song). **More than half the countries rejoined him in dancing.

Ludwig sat there, staring at the spot where Feliks momentarily was. Ivan noticed him staring.

"It was because of that, what you just saw, that I was always so intent on breaking him. I hated him so much for standing up to me, then I loved him being so brave. I'll you one thing, if who you love is nearby, never let them go. Always stay by them and never mistreat them."

Germany stared at Russia in disbelief, he was suprised Ivan realized that before he ever even thought of it. Ludwig now didn't doubt that Ivan had a heart, because he knew he had one. It was just probably shattered beyond belief, from all the pain.

The Russian then stood up, pulled out a bottle of vodka, and started home, drinking and singing "I Don't Know" by _BrokeNCYDE__**.**_**(A/N another good song, but depressing, js).** Ludwig stared after Ivan with overwhelming pity, then turned around and walked into the party looking for Felicinano. Ivan's words had suprisingly inspired him to confess.

* * *

><p>Canada looked at Prussia, thankfullly all he had was a cut up and bruised forearm. He was apparently protecting his face when Ivan attacked. Matthew sighed and sat down on the bed next to Gilbert. His life was so complicated, he then began tracing Prussia's jawline with his hand, just staring at the albino. Then the Prussian opened his eyes, and put his hand over Matthew's.<p>

"Mattie, I would never forget about you." Gilbert murmured into Canada's ear and pulled him down on the bed with him, making their lips crash. Canada smiled as he was being pulled down, he knew something that would from now on never change. As he heard "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by _Muse _being blasted downstairs, he made that two things. **(A/N well aint i being musical today)**

"Poland will never change." Gilbert muttered lightly to his Mattie.

"And neither will your love." Matthew muttered back, then their lips crashed one again.

* * *

><p>Back downstairs, both the italies had gotten drunk. Feliciano was slowdancing with Ludwig, who possibly had a tad bit too much beer because he was akwardly swaying. Romano, however all over Spain, who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. Poland had possibly spiked Liet's drink because he was all out dancing with Feliks in the middle of the room. All the other countries were drunkenly dancing, except for Arthur who was chasing America around the house screaming, "I can hold my liquor better than you any day." Greece had convinced Japan that it was okay to fall asleep on him and they were napping together. Hungary was squeeling from happiness and running around everywhere, taking pictures from every angle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>writer#2: hey, hows it going people who probablt dont ever read this! I am getting close to figuring out a pen name!<strong>

**Norway: Sure you are**

**writer#2: Anyway, thanks to EeveeLuver, we have plans for the next fic, which is going to be dedicated to her. Falke is currently writing the begining. and im being impartient.**

**Norway: Please review**

**writer#2: at least listen to Norway~ and i just realized. why do i always have to write the fluff/mushy stuff? and i hope the violence was good enof, i dont usually write stuff like that**


End file.
